


Day #7: Looking Ahead

by Accal1a



Series: December Nickels Insanity [7]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux, Sidewinder Series - Abigail Roux
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-02 17:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16791400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a
Summary: Kelly starts a scrapbook and he'd be embarassed about it if he wasn't so happy.





	Day #7: Looking Ahead

Kelly heard a quiet noise above him and he hastily closed his laptop and thrust the notebook that he had been writing in down deep into his messenger bag. After a moment of strained listening he relaxed and returned to what he had been doing.

Sure, he and Nick were getting married, and sure he wasn't doing anything _wrong_ exactly; but he still didn't want Nick to know about it.

Another noise had him repeating the movement again. And again. And again. 

He was going to go crazy at this rate.

After the sixth false alarm, Kelly gave up, stretching backwards on the chair so that his head rested on the back and he was able to arch his body, stretching his muscles. He opened his eyes on a groan as the kinks in his neck and back were teased out with his movement.

"You okay?" Nick asked from the other side of the room.

Kelly bolted up in shock, guiltily glancing at his laptop to check it was closed and not showing the incriminating evidence.

"Back." Kelly replied, closing his eyes again. The quick jerk that he had just given his body really hadn't helped.

"Want me to crack it?" Nick asked, and Kelly smiled. The last time Nick had cracked his back they'd been half fighting, half on a mission from a ghost and that had ended in a very happy ending.

"It's not that bad."

"Kels." Nick said with a knowing tone of voice. Kelly's insistences about how hurt he was ranged from 'okay I guess' to 'Er…broken?' He'd never outright say that he was hurting, and Nick knew that was part the SARC coming out and part just how Kelly was. He didn't want anyone put out if he could help it. 'It's not that bad' was somewhere in the middle.

"You know me too well." Kelly said in mock offense. He got to his feet and winced. Okay yeah, maybe he did need his back tweaked.

~~~

Doing research in Colorado was so much easier and Kelly had about half his notebook full before he had to, once again, fly back to Boston. He couldn't wait until he and Nick could just go off with Emma Grady and become explorers. This back and forth over 2,000 miles was really starting to piss him off, to piss them both off.

He'd been on the Fiddler for about three days before he was busted.

"What are you working on?" Nick asked.

Kelly jumped and slammed his laptop shut. He knew he'd managed it once when he was pranking Nick about ghosts, but that had been luck more than anything else. It was almost impossible to sneak around any small vessel. They'd only managed it on big aircraft carriers because of their sheer size. A single footstep wasn't enough to cause any sort of fluctuation in the grand scheme of things. He didn't know why he'd thought that he was able to somehow do it once and Nick, who lived on the damn boat, wouldn't be able to. He was an idiot.

"Nothing!" He said quickly, then inwardly cursed. He was not a great liar.

"Bullshit. What is it?"

Kelly tried to surreptitiously nudge his bag under the table as well so that his notebook wouldn't be as easy to see.

Nick saw Kelly's minute movement and was reaching down to pull the bag towards him at the same time Kelly went for the laptop, cradling it to his chest as he assumed that was what Nick had been aiming for.

Well. Shit.

"Kels…" Nick said with something like awe tingeing his voice as he flicked through the notepad.

Kelly smiled bashfully. "Er…"

Nick came to sit down on the sofa that Kelly was also sitting on and put one arm around his fiancée's back and rested his head on his shoulder as he paged through the detailed notes. He laughed out loud when he got to one of the pages and he felt Kelly tense underneath him and he realised Kelly thought that he was going to mock him.

"What is this?" Nick said, still laughing and showing Kelly the page he'd stopped on.

"Well I wasn't sure how…"

"It just says 'How do you invite the mob to things?' in big letters. You underlined it."

"Well I was just…"

"And you've put an asterisk that says 'is there a seating plan protocol for this?'"

"I mean…"

"Kels," Nick said again, "you didn't have to hide this from me. I'd love us to plan this wedding together."

Kelly finally looked at his lover, the iron grip on his laptop relaxing slightly. "Yeah?"

"Of course." Nick said, taking his arm away from Kelly's shoulder long enough so that he could gently take the laptop and open it up.

The screen opened on a web page with table linens and Nick couldn't help the grin that broke out across his face.

"Babe, I love you, but that colour is horrific and if you pick it, I'm calling this off."

Kelly, the ball of anxiety in his chest entirely dissipating, grinned at his fiancé before kissing him gently. When he pulled away, he was still smiling. "Noted."

**Author's Note:**

> Come and visit the [Cut & Run Discord Server](https://discord.gg/vvy6c76) and join us as we discuss/scream about this awesome series.


End file.
